The Wonderful World of MYCUNs/Trivia
Cultural references *The film is the first official crossover between MYCUN and The Wonderful World of Zak. *The name of the crossover is a mixture between the two films, with "The Wonderful World of" being taken from The Wonderful World of Zak and "MYCUNs" being taken from MYCUN and added to the end. *The tagline is "a crossover of a crossover." *Characters from MYCUN Studios' other films made cameo appearances in the crossover, including Dannie, Mister Mosquito, Lapoi from Little Guys, and Terk Workerson from Goggles. *At the disclaimer in the beginning of the episode, Zak mentions some companies that are licensing the third-party characters, such as Disney, Pixar, Warner Bros., DreamWorks, Fox, Universal, and Sony Pictures. *Honey Senpai from Ouran High School Host Club makes a cameo when he is captured by Koba's minions and was later rescued by Gabriel, Zak, and Nagito. *Stone often breaks the fourth wall in this crossover, explaining that the viewers doesn't like Koba's creepy smile and they always get goosebumps that might creep them out. *It is revealed that Diane's phone number is 739-4554-3333, in which the middle of the number is a reference to Geo G's birthdate, April 5, 1954. *When Zak says "My god! I'm in a city! My mom, uncle Diane, Lucile...I'm never gonna see them again! YAHOO!", it is a reference to the first episode of Futurama, "Space Pilot 3000", where Fry sees New New York for the first time. Trivia *The production codes for this crossover film are 7AOM26, 7AOM27, 7AOM28, and 7AOM29, in which this film actually has 4 parts and those codes are holdovers from season 7 of Adventures of MYCUN. However, this film is not an Adventures of MYCUN episode nor special, although the crew of Adventures of MYCUN worked on the crossover, which it still uses the same font at the credits and such. This is most likely because Arc Productions (who produces Adventures of MYCUN from season 5 to season 9) has nothing to do with the crossover film and it was composed by Mark Mothersbaugh rather than Adam Berry. It is unknown why, but some believe that Arc left the crossover due to development issues on the film so it was animated by CGI Entertainment. *The 20th Century Fox short version logo (along with the CGI Entertainment and MYCUN Studios logos) is shown at the opening, while the CGI, MYCUN, 20th Century Fox Television logos are also shown at the end. **Also, there is no Arc Productions logo at the end ever since Arc wasn't involved in the crossover. *Strangely on the original airings of the special, the 2013 TCFT logo has the 1989 fanfare, which it is most likely a placeholder. However, on the DVD and Blu-ray releases and the reruns of the special, it has the 1997 fanfare. *It is said that the crossover takes place between The Wonderful World of Zak and its upcoming sequel, though it is not confirmed. It is unknown whether this is a non-canon to both MYCUN and The Wonderful World of Zak. *Was in development since 2013. *While all the supporting cast and additional cast are uncredited in Adventures of MYCUN, they are all credited in the crossover at this time. Goofs Coming soon! Category:Trivia Category:The Wonderful World of MYCUNs